


Minor Thing

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Hidden Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), shared feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: Okay so i know i said i wouldn’t be posting anything until the first buuuuuuuut.... I got inspired so i wrote this. So i’m going to go with it but i won’t be updating that series until the first.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Original Male Character
Kudos: 17





	Minor Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i know i said i wouldn’t be posting anything until the first buuuuuuuut.... I got inspired so i wrote this. So i’m going to go with it but i won’t be updating that series until the first.

Frank thought it would be a good idea to take Gerard out to a bar which is retrospect he should have known was a mistake. He's been hiding his feelings for his friend for as long as he can remember and it's his own fault.

He wants to tell him but every time he thinks it's a good time something stops him and he puts it off. So Frank's watching Gerard drink and have fun while moping at the bar with his beer.

Gerard's clearly buzzed and thankfully he doesn't get too crazy when they go out drinking anymore because that was a nightmarish time. He's talking to someone who Frank kind of recognizes as one of his friends but at the same time Gerard kind of knows a lot of people.

He pulls out his phone to check the time and it's only been an hour since they arrived. It was his idea to go out so he doesn't want to just go grab Gerard and be like 'oh hey i know this was my idea but let's go'.

Gerard's having a good time anyway and Frank doesn't want to ruin that just because he's in a sulking mood. He thinks that tonight might be the night he finally tells Gerard how he feels.

The worst thing that could happen is he thinks Frank's had a few too many and and laughs it off and Frank can go home and pretend like his feelings aren't hurt. It wouldn't be a complete rejection but it would definitely hurt.

He almost stands up to go tell Gerard but he sees someone else approach him and they clearly look like they want to get in his pants. Frank stays where he is and continues to drink his beer in brooding silence as he watching Gerard laugh at this guys horrible (probably) jokes.

Gerard stumbles a bit when he turns to approach the bar and Frank stands up because he's going to go help him but that guy grabs him and steadies him. Frank came to terms with other people having Gerard a long time ago.

He definitely doesn't like it but he definitely isn't going to do anything about it and there's just no reason to be angry. This guy helps Gerard over to the bar and orders him a drink and Frank's actually surprised when the guy doesn't try to drop something into it when Gerard's not looking.

"Hey Frank" Gerard slurs a bit "yeah?" Frank asks "i know we haven't been here that long and i hate to ditch you but" Frank waves his hand. "It's fine go on have fun i think i'll stay here a bit longer give you some alone time" Frank plasters a fake smile on his face.

Gerard giggles and then downs the rest of his drink before heading off with stranger number 6. Frank just hopes that by the time he gets back to the apartment the guys gone.

It's always awkward when he gets home and there's a naked stranger in the kitchen drinking HIS water. They have tap water but these asshats feel the need to drink all of his bottled water.

Frank has a few shots which leave him a little more than buzzed and that's when he stops because he doesn't want to get shit faced and then have to walk home. The walk home is cold though because it's dark now it wasn't too bad when they left the apartment but it cooled quickly.

He gets home pretty quickly and manages to get his key in the door the fourth try and he's just glad that no ones with him. The second Frank opens the door he regrets coming home because Gerard didn't have the decency to take it to his bedroom.

Frank has to stand there for a moment before he realizes what he sees which is Gerard being actively fucked on the living room couch. He could get angry because Gerard has a fucking bedroom but "Gerard on my fucking couch" he says and Gerard gasps.

The guy fucking him stops and looks up at Frank "fuck sorry Frank" Gerard mumbles and Frank just sighs. "Whatever" he says and goes to the kitchen to grab water before heading to his room.

That's another thing that used to make him angry but at this point just hurts Gerard's very unashamed in everything he does. He'd fuck in front of a police officer if he knew he wouldn't go to jail for indecent exposure.

Frank grabs his vodka from under his bed and over the next twenty minutes of listening to Gerard moan downs more than half the bottle. Now he's feeling ballsy though because he's drunk enough not to give a fuck about what comes out of his mouth.

Now he's angry and now he's going to go tell that guy to get the fuck out of his apartment and never return. Frank slams his bedroom door open and the moan he hears cuts off as he rounds the corner.

"You" he says pointing at the guy on top of Gerard "get out" he says pointing over his shoulder at the door. The guy raises an eyebrow "excuse me?" he asks and sits up "i said get out" Frank repeats.

"I was speaking clearly right?" Frank asks Gerard who seems to be frozen in place "i'm sorry who do you think your talking to?" the man asks. Frank clears his throat "some random fucker who needs to leave" Frank says.

The guys gets up and he definitely looks angry "if i'd known your roommate was such a dick i wouldn't have come" he says and starts collecting his things. Frank's glad the guy doesn't try to fight him because the state he's in he'd lose for sure he can barely stand up strait.

After the front door slams Gerard starts yelling at Frank and getting dressed at the same time. Frank's only halfway paying attention to what he's saying because he's mostly just staring at him.

"You're a real asshole you know that Frank" he says and disappears into his room and now Frank feels bad. He has no reason to feel bad though because that asshole was in here and he didn't want him here so he told him to leave.

He goes up to Gerard's door and stands there for a second and listens and when he doesn't hear anything he knocks. "Go away" Gerard shouts and Frank sulks back to his room to finish off the bottle.

Frank wakes up well past 2 in the afternoon and feels the affects of drinking the entire bottle when he has to go piles for ten minutes. Gerard is very snippy with him when he goes into the kitchen and he expected him to be but not all day.

They both have the day off which Frank thought they were going to enjoy but now he can see that that's not going to happen. Frank wishes he would have just told Gerard but that's how it always goes he thinks it's a good time backs down and then fucks everything up.

He thinks about telling him now but it's the worst time to tell Gerard he's pissed at him for a somewhat (no) reason and if he told him he probably wouldn't even believe him. Gerard avoids him when he's not being snippy and when it bleeds into the next day Frank just stays in his room until he has to go to work.

When he gets home Gerard's in the kitchen shoveling noodles into his mouth detector from the pot. "We have plates" Frank says tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter Gerard just hums.

When Gerard is still acting like an moody brat a week later Frank corners him in the kitchen "can you stop?" he asks. Gerard puts on this face innocent act and Frank wants to slap him upside the back of his head.

"Seriously you can't still be mad his dick wasn't even that big" Gerard laughs "why would i be mad about that?" he asks. Frank sighs and backs up "nevermind just do whatever" Gerard groans and grabs the back of Frank's shirt "i'm not mad about that" he says.

Frank turns his head and looks at Gerard raising an eyebrow, Gerard manhandles Frank until he has him pushed into the fridge and he's crowding him. "I'm angry that you sent him away and then did nothing" he whispers and Frank's brain is trying to catch up with what's going on.

"i'm sorry?" he asks and Gerard just crushes their mouths together to which Frank just stands there. Gerard groans and reaches one hand up to grip Frank’s chin and press harder.

His brain finally catches up with what’s going on and he moans into Gerards mouth and then pulls back. Gerard doesn’t let go of him though “you are so fucking stupid” Gerard says and Frank just shrugs “sometimes it be like that”.

Gerard groans and lets go of him pulling back “maybe this was a horrible idea” he mumbles to himself. He leaves the kitchen and Frank has to run after him “no no it’s too late now” he says and Gerard just groans again.

Frank sighs and flops down on the couch closing his eyes and then flails when Gerard lands directly on top of him. “oh fuck dude” he wheezes and Gerard just smacks him “shut up and be my bed” he says and tucks his head up under Frank’s chin.

Frank grins and wraps his arms around Gerard looking down and kissing the top of his head. Gerard sighs and relaxes more on top of him weighing him down and it’s okay for about two minutes until Frank has to pee.


End file.
